


No tengo apuro para encontrarte

by kiwisandwich (panconkiwi)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panconkiwi/pseuds/kiwisandwich
Summary: Johann liked having Avi on his back.





	No tengo apuro para encontrarte

**Author's Note:**

> this is a birthday gift from me to myself. title is from supernova’s “deja que el mundo dé vueltas”  
and while you're here check my [nsfw blog](https://itssonasty.waterfall.social), i post doodles sometimes

From where he was sitting on top, the sight couldn’t be compared: the trail of hair growing on his navel, the rise and down of his chest as he breathed, his neck covered in red marks and bites, his swollen lips, the flush of his cheeks, his _ eyes _. Avi looked up at Johann like he had eyes only for him, and Johann only had eyes for Avi.

“I love you so much,” Johann whispered.

It wasn’t the first time any of them said it, but it always seemed to take Avi by surprise. His gaze became more adoring, if that was even possible.

“I love you too,” he whispered back, matching Johann’s tone. He rised to meet Johann for a kiss, but Johann pushed him down before he could get even close to his lips.

“I said I wanted you on your back.”

Avi chuckled when his back hit the mattress again. “So that’s how we’re playing tonight?”

Johann leaned down and gave Avi peck on the lips. Just a small kiss to keep him happy. “Sure, call it that if it makes you feel better.”

He made his way down Avi’s neck. Avi tried to keep his cool, but when Johann started sucking at the reddened skin under his jaw, he couldn’t contain a sigh, and a sigh became a groan. “You know,” he said, “I have work tomorrow.”

“Me too,” Johann said between kisses and bites.

“But you work- _ ah- _ you work alone. I have to hide these marks from everyone else.”

Johann leaned against the curve between Avi’s neck and left shoulder and just stopped there for a moment, breathing the smell of Avi’s shampoo and cologne. It was the best smell in the world.

Avi let Johann stay there, wrapping him around with both arms and tracing circles on his back. “You’re so unfair.”

“I’m sorry,” Johann murmured against Avi’s skin. It made Avi shiver. “I can’t help it when I see you like this.”

“Naked and on my back?” Avi joked.

“Like a dream come true. I want to touch you all over so I know this is real.”

Avi’s hands stood still and, just for a moment, Johann feared he had said something he shouldn’t have. But soon he felt them on his jaw, and Avi raised Johann’s head so they were facing each other.

“How can you say that, when I’m the one thanking the gods every day I’m with you?”

Johann’s heart was heavy and his stomach was light. Avi kissed him slowly, softly, like Johann could break under his touch. Johann had the opposite of a problem with rougher kisses, but there was something special about being held like this.

They could’ve stayed there all night, but Johann had plans. He moved his hips just enough to grind his ass against Avi’s half-hard cock. The kiss was cut short when Avi moaned against his mouth.

“I’m still not done, by the way,” Johann said.

Avi blushed even brighter. “Okay.”

Johann sat up and fixed his position on top of Avi just enough so, when he leaned down again, his mouth was on Avi’s chest. A hand went to Avi’s left pec. His thumb traced circles around the nipple until it was hard, and then he pinched it.

“Ah-!”

Johann looked up to Avi. “You okay?”

“Y-yeah,” Avi said. “go on.”

And with the left side taken care of, Johann’s mouth went to his right. He sucked the nipple there, and Avi gasped.

”Oh, _ Johann _.”

Hearing his name said like that by Avi did so many things to him. Warmth pooled on his lower belly, and he grinded against Avi again. The two of them moaned. It would be so easy to let himself get carried away now, let Avi in charge and take him until both of them were satisfied. That’s what he wanted, after all, to make him feel good.

But that was also why Johann had to stop himself. He sat up again and got off the bed, taking just a moment to appreciate the view even more before kneeling down between Avi’s legs and kissing his thigh.

“Fuck, Johann.” Avi groaned.

“You wanna say something before I blow your mind away?”

There was another groan, not of pleasure this time. ”I can’t believe you.”

“Is that all then? Okay.”

“I was actually gonna say- _ oh fuck Johann _.”

_ That’s a weird thing to say _, Johann thought, but he was too busy taking all of Avi’s cock in his mouth to say it. His mouth slided in and off from top to base, and then base to tip in one go, leaving a trail of saliva after when his mouth finally slipped off. He looked up and saw Avi’s chest rise and fall at twice the speed from before, while Avi was holding his torso up with his elbows, looking at Johann with eyes completely blown.

Yes. This is what he wanted.

Johann licked the tip slowly, without breaking eye contact with Avi, making sure he saw and felt his tongue all over it.

Avi didn’t look away, but he closed his eyes when it was getting too much, moaning after everything Johann did.

Johann grabbed the base of his dick with one hand and stroked firmly as he sucked on the tip.

_ “ _ Oh, yes, Johann, _ you’re so good. _”

Johann moaned with his mouth half full. His own cock was untouched, but hearing Avi say his name like that, _ praising _ him like that…

Johann licked from the base to the tip, then sucked.

“_ Oh my god, Johann-“ _

He took all of Avi’s cock with his mouth again and bobbed front and back, inside and out, as fast as he could.

Avi was a mess in front of him, moaning Johann’s name like it was the only word he knew. His hips shook at the rhythm of Johann’s mouth, almost hard enough to make Johann choke. One of his hands reached for Johann’s head and got tangled between the back of his head until-

“_ Ah, fuck _,” Johann moaned when Avi pulled his hair.

Avi immediately let go. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, fuck, Avi, do that again.”

“Oh.” Avi put his hand back and pulled tentatively, not as strong as the first time but Johann liked it nonetheless.

Johann resumed his work and Avi lost control of his fist, of his hips, he was fucking Johann’s mouth and oh, Johann loved it. Johann’s own hand traveled down to his own dick and stroked at the same pace of his mouth. He moaned against Avi, overwhelmed by the sensation.

“I’m- I’m close,” Avi said, trying to get Johann to pull away. “Johann, you need to-“

Johann’s answer was to suck harder.

“Johann, wait-“

Johann didn’t wait, he just kept going until Avi was cumming inside of his mouth. He swallowed to the best of his ability, but when he finally let go some cum was dripping from his chin.

Johann stood up again and looked at Avi come down from his orgasm induced haze.

“That,” Avi gasped, “was amazing.”

He extended an arm towards Johann, who took the invitation to lie next to him. Avi licked the cum that stained his face, then kissed him deeply.

Johann was more than willing to stay like that for a while this time, to rest for a bit before he finished himself, but Avi’s hand reached down and started stroking his cock. Johann moaned into the kiss, and, fuck, he could stay like this forever.

But he had to pull away. “Not yet,” he said, and it took all of his will power to keep his voice still.

Avi looked at him with concern. “But you haven’t come.”

“I’m not done with you yet.”

Johann climbed on top of Avi again. This time he wasn’t sitting on Avi, but rather kneeling above him, looking at him in the eye when he reached with one hand behind himself and started teasing his entrance with one finger.

Avi’s mouth hung open. “Oh my fucking god.”

“Think you can- _ ah- _ take another round?”

“God, yes. Fuck, Johann, let me do it-“

“No,” Johann cut him. He finally slipped a finger inside himself and pressed against his sweet spot, making himself moan embarrassingly high. All of this while looking directly at Avi. “I want you to watch.”

Avi was dumbstruck, watching Johann finger himself on top of him, moaning his name. Johann knew it was hard for Avi keeping to himself, but he had a stronger will than him. He could take it.

“Jesus, Johann, you’re driving me crazy,” Avi whispered.

Johann’s response was to add a second finger and curl it against himself. The sudden wave of pleasure that went through him almost made him lose his balance, but Avi quickly got a hold of his hips and helped him stay there.

“Thanks,” Johann said, and then he was back at making embarrassing noises.

When he finally felt he couldn’t stretch more, he added a third finger and started riding his hand. His dick ached with the need of being touched, but Johann knew if he did that, he would end in an instant. He wanted to come with Avi inside of him.

“Okay,” he gasped, “I’m ready.” He pulled his fingers out and took a moment to get his breath. “Do you need more time to recover or-?”

“Johann, if you don’t sit on my dick right now I’m gonna go crazy.”

That was all he needed to hear.

Johann took Avi’s cock in one hand and was pleasantly surprised to find it half-hard already. He positioned himself on top of him, and slowly went down. He and Avi moaned all the way until his ass hit Avi’s pelvis.

Johann looked down to Avi one last time, and he started rolling his hips.

“Ah, gods, _ Johann _, you feel so good.”

It was hard for Johann to talk like this, when every time he opened his mouth the sounds that came out weren’t words.

“How do you feel, Johann?” Avi went on, gasping for air after every sentence. “Tell me how you feel.”

So good, it felt so good having Avi inside of him. “Avi, you’re…” was all Johann could say before losing control of his words again. “_ Oh, Avi.” _

“Yes, Johann?” Avi’s voice became a low growl. “Do you like riding my cock?”

“_ Yes _ .” Johann raised his hips and started bouncing on Avi, fast, and maybe with more force than he should, but he didn’t care, because Avi was thrusting up against him now in such a way his cock rubbed against every good place inside of him and it was _ amazing _.

“Fuck, Avi, _ so good _.”

“Don’t stop,” Avi said, “Johann, _ please _, don’t stop.”

Johann didn’t have the stamina to keep up with Avi, so he had to slow down after a while. He went back to rolling his hips again if only not to lose that delicious friction.

“Sorry,” he gasped. “Too much for me.”

Avi smiled at him. How could he give Johann such a warm smile after saying so many dirty things before? He reached up for Johann’s shoulders and pulled him down for a kiss. Johann just let himself get carried away this time.

Once he had Johann where he wanted, however, Avi reached down with both hands and grabbed his ass.

“Ah-!”

“Don’t worry,” Avi said against Johann’s ear, “You did great, Johann. I’ll take care of you now.”

And he started thrusting against Johann again, _ hard _, keeping Johann where he wanted with his hold. Johann moaned with every thrust, and he bit Avi’s lower lip when, with one hand, Avi stroked him again.

“Avi, _ I’m gonna _-“

“_ Me too. _”

And they came together.

Johann stayed on top of Avi for a little longer after that. He listened to Avi’s heart racing inside his chest, at the same rhythm his own heart beat. It always made him feel calm.

“I love you too,” Avi said suddenly.

Johann looked down at him with a curious expression. He got off Avi and laid down next to him.

“You already told me that.”

“I know,” he said. “I just wanted to say it again.”

Johann kissed him, and this time, they stayed like that for a long, long while.


End file.
